


Sacrifice Part Two (Danielle and Bernie)

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Berena Series [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Holby City, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: A powerful Sacrifice is made out of love.
Relationships: Danielle Wolfe & Bernie Wolfe, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: Berena Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896595
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Danielle Becomes A Vampire

23 years later:

It had been a painful twenty three years for Danielle, she hadn't seen her daughter Bernie or her daughter-in-law Serena for twenty three years. Even her grandaughter Hope was taken with them and Danielle was heartbroken, she was still unaware of the death threats that had been made towards her daughter, daughter-in-law and her grandaughter. 

Over the years, Danielle (slowly) became ill and wouldn't drink or eat: Danielle could barely hold herself up and she was painfully skinny. However, her friends Carlisle and Esme came to see her; "Danielle, we need your help?" Esme says as her husband Carlisle explains more.

"James and Victoria are in San Francisco and are building an army to attack the Volturi. They want to take over the order, shaping it into what they want, the way they want to the order to be." Carlisle says as Danielle agrees to help.

"I'm too weak to fight Carlisle and that won't be good for you guys." I responded and then I let Carlisle bite me to turn me into a Vampire. My body went into status as I transformed into a Vampire, then I woke up and looked everywhere. My transformation was complete and Carlisle took me hunting, for the first time I smelt a human's blood but Carlisle helped me to feed off of an animal's blood.

After first kill, Esme and Rosalie (along with Bella) helped me to control my thirst whenever a human was round, it wasn't easy but I got through it. Then two weeks later, we left London for San Francisco and I was prepared for anything, well almost anything. 

As the upcoming events, was something that I didn't see coming nor was I prepared for them.


	2. Arriving In San Francisco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newborn Vampire, Danielle arrives in San Francisco along with the Cullens.

We have just arrived in San Francisco, and I was hungry so I went hunting with Carlisle and Esme.

As we ran through the Forrest, I was spotted by my daughter-in-law Serena. I did not see her and she followed us, though she almost fell off of the edge and I grabbed her hand.

Pulling her back up, she held my hand tightly and when she was fully back on the edge, she noticed my eyes were gold; "What's wrong with your eyes, Danielle?" She said as I walked backwards and then ran and jump to the other side.

Carlisle saw me; "We have to go Danielle." He said as I glanced back at Serena, and then I disappeared from her sight. We went to the Cullen family home and formed a plan, I sat outside and thought to myself.

"It's hard isn't it?" Esme said to me as she sat down, I nodded, "Yeah it is. All these years of not seeing my daughter, my daughter-in-law or my granddaughter, and believing that they may be dead. Then, I see Serena today and now I still don't know what happened to them." I replied.

She slipped her arm around me, "It will be ok Danielle. Let's concentrate on stopping James and Victoria." She said as I smiled a little.

After the chat, we went on the hunt for James and Victoria. Meanwhile, Serena tells Bernie about Bernie's mother being in San Francisco.

"Oh, I saw your mom today." The brunette said as Berni stopped chewing her food and looked at her wife, "What?" She said as Serena looked at her.

"Your mother! She is here with a man and a woman." The brunette replied as she watched her wife and her movements.

Then she responded; "Did the man have fair hair and gold eyes?" The brunette couldn't believe what she had heard, Bernie had described the man who she had seen without Serena saying a word.

"Yeah he did, and the woman had..." She said as Bernie stopped her, "Brown hair and gold eyes?" She replied as Serena nodded.

Bernie sat back in her chair and sighed, "You saw my uncle Carlisle and my aunt Esme. They aren't my real uncle and aunt, but I have known them since I was a kid. They are Vampires, specifically vegetarian Vampires." The blonde said as Serena stopped eating.

"Erm....your mom had gold eyes too." Serena says as she saw her wife go white, "What Bern?" The brunette asks as Bernie came back to her senses. "Yeah, if my have gold eyes then she is a Vampire." The blonde said as she slowly began to put her head in her hands.

Serena hadn't seen her wife like this, since they had the death threats and when Bernie ended up cracking under the stress of it. She got up and wrapped her arms around her wife, Bernie felt this so she slowly stood up and cuddled into her wife.


	3. The Trap/Danielle's Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie is kidnapped by James and Victoria. And Danielle makes a powerful sacrifice.

As Bernie had gotten out of the shower, she began to sense that someone was watching her every move and it made her feel very uneasy.

After getting dressed for a run, Bernie kissed her sleeping wife and sprinted downstairs. Just as she slipped into her running trainers, she suddenly felt an evil presence behind her and just before she can turn round, Victoria grabs her and whispers in her ear;

"Shush, we wouldn't want to alert your mother now, would we?" She says, then James knocks her out and they kidnap Bernie to use as a weapon against Danielle.

However, Bernie comes round and fights back. James then throws Bernie into the mirror, which her cuts her right leg badly (and deeply). James films the scene as Victoria antagonises Bernie relentlessly.

Just then Danielle along with Carlisle burst through the window and Danielle attacks Victoria, however Danielle is caught off guard as she smells Bernie's mortal blood and she becomes paralyzed.

Only, Bernie sees her mother and reaches out to her mother. Taking advantage of the hesitation, James bites Bernie on her wrist and Bernie screams in pain.

Victoria tries to overthrow Danielle, though Danielle fights back and pins Victoria against the wall. Biting into her neck deeply and Victoria becomes paralyzed by the bite, however Carlisle stops Danielle from killing Victoria;

"Danielle stop! Remember who you are now. Let Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie finish her off." He says as Danielle stops and hands a bow weakened Victoria to Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie.

Serena has already arrived with Hope, they try to save Bernie (though Bernie has only mere minutes left before she becomes a part Vampire).

"Danielle, you can save her." Carlisle says as Danielle is hesitant, "You know I'm a newborn Carlisle. I won't be able to stop." Danielle replied as Serena was confused.

"Newborn?!" She says as Carlisle tells her, "A newborn Vampire. Your mother-in-law is a newborn and being around human blood is torturous, especially for your mother." He says as Serena nodded.

She looked at her mother-in-law, "You can do it mommy, I believe in you." She says as Carlisle encourages her to try, "Use your love (for Bernie) to find the will to stop. You can save her Danielle, use your love for Bernie." He said as she looked at him.

Then she looked at her daughter, her heartbreaking as she knew what she had to do in order to save her daughter. "Please forgive me baby, I love you." She said as Bernie cried, she knew what was gonna happen as she had dreamed about it. She heartbreakingly begs her mother not too, "No. Please mommy no, I'm sorry please don't do it. Mommy, I love you too, please mommy no." She said as Danielle picked her arm.

Hearing her baby's pleas was heartbreaking, but she knew that she had to save her daughter. Danielle then placed her mouth onto the bite mark and sucked out the venom out of Bernie's blood stream.

Bernie tries to fight it but she slowly begins to feel weak as the venom left her body, Bernie looked at her mother as she began to remember her childhood.

Soon Danielle let go of her daughter's arm and collapses, Bernie seccumbs to unconscious and Esme takes her, Serena and Hope to the hospital. Bernie is kept in for observation, meanwhile Danielle comes round and leaves San Francisco for good.

"Wait, Danielle don't you want to say goodbye to Bernie? She is your daughter." Edward says as she shakes her head, "I already said goodbye to her when I sacrificed my love for her." She replied.

They leave San Francisco, as Serena finds the Cullen family home and she goes inside. She finds the house empty (as if no one had ever lived there), so she returns to the hospital and tells Bernie;

"Well babe, was my mother there?" Bernie asks as Serena silently shook her head, "I'm afraid that they left babe." She responded as Bernie burst into tears.

Will Bernie ever return home to London with Serena and Hope? Or will she remain in San Francisco?


End file.
